Osbeorne Brook
Osbeorne Brook is a native Bree-lander, born and raised in Bree-town. He is a well-known Master Blacksmith who is particularly talented at decorative wrought ironwork. After being inspired by some of his friends, he has decided to take up arms once more and join the Wayfarers. Relationships Family: His father, Freddie, was a stocker in the Bree-town Auction House (he died years ago of natural causes). His mother, Nattie, is a seamstress and purveyor of cloth dyes. Together, they had two children: Osbeorne, and his younger sister, whom he affectionately calls Kimby. His mother and sister live in a small apartment in the southern part of Bree-town, close to the Auction House. Significant Other: Married to Varidia in a whirlwind elopement on a trip to the Shire. Children: It's not an official adoption, but Osbeorne is basically Jaemy's adopted father. Friends: Frank is his best friend, the little brother he never had. He's generally friendly with everyone around Durrow. Adversaries: Who could hate Os?? Companions: N/A Reputation: Most know him as a great blacksmith with a knack for making exceptional wrought ironwork. Very friendly, always willing to hang out and drink a few beers. Work and Wear Profession: Blacksmith, Wayfarer Hobbies: Drinking special types of ale/beer, jewelry making (or at least his explorations into the trade), and painting. Special Talents: He has a natural talent for singing (deep baritone), but rarely showcases it outside of a bawdy tavern tune. Favored Weapons: Longsword in his main hand, one-handed ax in his off-hand to use for deflection/defense. Combat or Vocational Training: 'Joined the Bree-town guard with his friends for a while, during a particularly concerning bandit surge. He kept on for several years and learned to fight with a sword while using an ax for defense in his second hand. '''Favored Attire: ' While working, anything that fits well (you don't want clothes hanging down around a forge). Off hours, anything comfortable and with pants; he is not a robe fan. He enjoys wearing blues/greens, and browns. '''Inventory/Keepsakes: '''A small piece of jewelry he created for his mother many years ago (small silver brooch inset with three small gems: a ruby, an aquamarine, and a citrine). He always keeps a length of string or two on hand, in case he needs to tie his hair back. Personality '''General: A tall, buff man with shoulder-length chestnut colored hair and eyes the color of an early winter's morning sky. He looks handsome enough, but nothing to write home about (unless that's your type). He likely has a smile on his face and a mug of ale in his hand. Personal Strengths: '''Blacksmithing! Being friendly. Drinking beer. Always being willing to help, however he is needed. '''Weaknesses and Flaws: He can be a little old-fashioned at times, and he definitely tries very hard to make sure everyone likes him. Personality Quirks: '''He likes to move his hands when he talks! An idle motion for him will be to lift his arm above his head and rest his forearm on the crown of his head. '''Aspirations/Motivation: To find someone to spend the rest of his life with. To get better enough at jewelry-making that he could actually make pieces for sale, expanding his business. To see the sea. To learn another language. Miscellaneous Info Look-Alikes: His commissioned portrait above is the perfect depiction of him. If you need a real life person look-alike, though, his face is incredibly similar to Charlie Hunnam in Arthur. Voice: A friendly and low baritone. His laughter booms! Speech: His accent and dialect are both strongly "Bree-town." He isn't well-educated, so he cuts words off and "talks lots an' whatnot without worryin' about speakin' words right or nothin'." The longer he lives in Durrow, the less pronounced it becomes. Song Library or Theme Song: Osbeorne and Varidia have a Spotify playlist. Osbeorne's personal theme song is "How Did You Love" by Shinedown. Character Inspirations: Os is partly inspired by my husband and partly inspired by Nick Offerman.